1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to teleconferencing, more specifically to the audio components in a teleconference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Teleconferencing has long been an essential tool for communication in business, government and educational institutions. There are many types of teleconferencing equipment. One type of teleconferencing unit is a videoconferencing unit, which transmits real-time images as well as live conversations. A video conferencing unit typically comprises a video processing component and an audio processing component. The video processing component may include a camera to pick up real-time images of conference participants and a video display for showing real-time images of conference participants or still images of documents from either the near end or the far end. The audio portion of a video conferencing unit typically includes one or more microphones to pick up voice signals of conference participants, and loudspeakers to reproduce voices of the participants at the far end. Sometimes, audio conference units, more commonly know as speakerphones, are used instead. The speakerphones transmit only conversations between people at two or more locations.
When many people participate in a teleconference at a conferencing site, a single-microphone conference unit has many problems. Voices from people sitting closer to the microphone may make strong signals while voices from people sitting far away from the microphone may make weak signals. The system gain is typically limited such that the strong signal does not saturate the system or make the system unstable. Because of the gain limit, low voices from persons sitting away from the microphone may be too weak to be intelligible.
Multiple microphones placed around a conference room may be used to alleviate this problem. When multiple microphones are placed around the conference room, there will be one that is close enough to any talkers to be able to pick up the talker's voice. The signals from all microphones will be mixed to make an audio signal, which is processed and transmitted to the far end of the conference. This way the voices from all talkers have similar strength. But the mixing of all microphone signals still has its own problems. Not all talkers are speaking all at the same time. When no one is speaking near a microphone, the signal from that microphone is substantially noise. If all signals from all microphones are mixed together, a large number of noise signals are mixed with one or a few voice signals, reducing the signal/noise ratio. It is desirable to have a conference unit that can make all participants' speech intelligible to the parties on the far ends of the conferencing. It is desirable to increase the signal/noise ratio (SNR).
To improve the SNR, microphone gating or dynamic mixing is used by some prior art teleconference units. When microphone gating is applied in a teleconference unit with multiple microphones, only the microphones with strong enough signals are “gated”, i.e. mixed with other microphone signals to form an audio signal. A strong signal in a microphone indicates that the signal is from talkers, not just background noises. When the signal in a microphone is weak, it may indicate that there is no talker nearby and that the signal is mainly from background noise. These microphones are closed, i.e. their signals are excluded from being mixed with other “gated” microphone signals. The microphone gating technique improves the SNR, but still does not provide a very realistic audio field that human ears can appreciate.
Stereo audio and multi-channel audio systems can reproduce more realistic sound fields. The stereo sound field reproduces the spatial relationship between various sound sources. The spatial relationship can make it easier to distinguish speech from different people and make them more intelligible. It is desirable to include stereo sound in a teleconference unit, either a video conference unit or an audio conference unit.
It is desirable to have a method and an apparatus which can improve the teleconferencing capabilities.